It's Like Magic! I Think
by Cykotyks
Summary: Done for the Bleach Kink Meme on LJ. Request: RenjiIchigo, Ichigo's first time. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns these boys. I just play kinky games with them.  
**Note**: This came about as a result of a lovely little thing on LiveJournal called the "Bleach Kink Meme" in which somebody anonymously posts a pairing/ship and a kink/kinks that they would like to see, and then somebody else comes along and anonymously fulfills that request. This all gets extremely cracky.  
Anyway, so I came across a request for "Renji/Ichigo, Ichigo's first time," and a plotbunny bit me in the face 8D  
This is the result of that XD  
**Warning**: Yes, there's sex. Descriptive sex (like...tutorially descriptive). And general idiocy (but when it comes to these boys, that's a bit expected...). Also? It's not beta'd. Shizzy's AFK. It's a nice surprise for when she gets back :D (and I'll probably get reprimanded for writing kinky shit instead of doing my homework xD;;)  
**Another Note**: If anybody is an LJ-er and read this there, gimme a shoutout? 8D Luv ya!

* * *

It's Like Magic! ...I Think.

* * *

"Just _relax_ – I know what the fuck I'm doin'." 

"That's not the problem!"

"Then why're ya so goddamn scared?"

"Because _that_ –" he pointed to Renji's hard cock, "– physically _cannot_ fit in my ass! It's simple physics!"

Renji sighed as he watched Ichigo's accusing face for a moment – the kid looked like a child who'd been tricked out of his lollipop or something. "Lay down."

"What?"

"I said _lay down_," he repeated, gently shoving Ichigo down to his back on his bed.

"Renji! I told you this isn't gonna work!" he whined.

"Look – if it starts hurting, just say stop and I'll stop."

Ichigo still looked uncertain. "Promise?"

The redhead kissed him. "I promise."

"Fine, but I still don't see how this is gonna work."

"Don't you watch any porn?" he asked, grabbing the lube.

Ichigo's face flushed to an even more violent red as he averted his eyes – Renji took that as a no.

"You're an idiot," he muttered, coating his fingers liberally with the lubricant.

"I am not! I just have better things to do than watch that shit!" he retorted crossing his arms over his burning face.

Renji hooked Ichigo's leg at the knee around his free arm. "Not gonna watch?"

He hesitated. "Am I supposed to?"

"Guess it doesn't matter." He ran his coated fingers between Ichigo's still tense cheeks. "Ichii, you really hafta relax."

"I'm trying!"

"Try pushin' _out_, like yer takin' a shit."

Ichigo moved his arms away and eyed him. "That's gross."

"Do ya hafta take a shit?" Ichigo shook his head. "Then do it or I'm gonna end up breakin' ya."

It took a few moments, but Ichigo finally complied. Until Renji slipped his first finger in.

"Ichii!"

"I'm sorry! It feels weird!"

"Well, _yeah_, it's gonna."

Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to keep from clenching around Renji's massaging finger. He was just starting to get used to it when Renji said, "I'm gonna add another finger now, okay?"

"Why?" Ichigo let the whining question slip before he could bite it back, and subsequently went red again.

But Renji just chuckled. "Not sure if ya noticed, but my cock's a _bit_ bigger than my index finger," he replied.

"Alright, alright!" The boy snapped, irritated by Renji's condescending tone. A moment later, he choked on a whimper as Renji slid in his second finger in as gently as he could.

"You doin' okay, Ichii?"

"Is this ever _not_ gonna feel weird?" Ichigo muttered.

"You get used to it," Renji replied simply as he worked on scissoring his fingers in Ichigo's tight entrance. The more his fingers moved, the more Ichigo's back arched, little by little, until his hip jerked involuntarily.

"S-sorry…"

Renji grinned. "Yer not supposed to be doin' that until I hit it."

"Hit what?"

The redhead curled his fingers and Ichigo spasmed with a yelp. "That," Renji snickered.

"Wh-what the fuck…?" Ichigo breathed, wide eyed, one hand at his side clenched tight in the sheets.

"Your prostate – come on, Ichii, ain't ya supposed ta know this with all yer schoolin'?" he teased.

"Sh-shut up! I didn't know it was that sensitive!"

He chuckled again. "Relax again, I'm gonna add a third finger."

Ichigo complied wordlessly, but squeezed his eyes shut when the next finger slipped in.

"See? Yer gettin' used to it."

"Are you gonna like…stick your whole hand in?" Ichigo muttered.

Renji snorted in laughter. "Fuck no – can't do that sorta shit with a virgin kid like you." After another few seconds of stretching him out, he said, "You ready?"

"Maybe?" Ichigo answered, still uncertain. Renji, like the rest of him, had some sizable girth.

"If you say stop, I'll stop, but I swear I'll make you feel good."

Ichigo sighed and tilted his head back. "Alright. Yeah, I'm ready."

Renji gently slid his fingers out, eliciting a small noise from the orange-haired boy, and picked up the lube again, dropping the leg his unoccupied arm had been supporting. As he coated his member in the slippery substance, Ichigo tilted his head forward again just enough to watch. Renji noticed and smirked, making Ichigo go red again.

"Geeze, with all yer blushin', it's amazin' ya still got enough blood left for yer dick," he joked.

"It's not like I mean to!" Ichigo snapped, indignant.

Renji laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "I know, but it's just cute. I like it when ya blush – you're adorable."

The comment only made Ichigo blush harder. "I'm not _adorable_!!"

The redhead grinned, amused. "Bet ya look fuckin' _sexy_ when you're bein' fucked, too," he added, hooking both arms under Ichigo's knees as he placed the tip of his erection against his entrance.

"W-wait," Ichigo managed, as he propped himself up on one hand, the other reaching up for Renji's hair. Renji got the point and turned his head towards his hand, letting him tug out the hairtie.

Renji shook his head, letting his hair out. "Here – put your arms around my neck."

"Is that gonna work?" Ichigo asked, following his suggestion anyway.

Renji didn't answer as he adjusted his hold on Ichigo's hips before he slowly slid himself into him.

Ichigo tensed, making Renji stop. The redhead nuzzled at the orange hair with a soft, "Relax. I won't hurt you."

"You sure it's gonna fit?"

He laughed. "Yes, it'll fit, and it'll feel good once you get used to it."

"Are you," he swallowed, "are you gonna hit that spot again?"

"Yep." He felt Ichigo relax and he gently inched himself in, adjusting to Ichigo's tight heat. It was pure torture having to go so slow, pausing every now and again as Ichigo tensed up around him, which only added to the intense sensation. Every part of him just wanted to fuck the boy into the mattress, but he couldn't, otherwise he'd end up breaking the virgin boy (and if he did that, there was no way Ichigo was going to let him fuck him again). After what seemed like an eternity, Renji was in all the way, and Ichigo was digging his blunt nails into Renji's back.

With an amused chuckle, Renji kissed him. "See? Told you it would fit."

Ichigo half-grunted, half-whined in response.

"Tell me when you're ready."

"I—I'm ready," he replied in a small voice.

Renji pulled out slowly and thrust back in, going a bit farther and a bit faster for a few more thrusts, eliciting a variety of noises from the boy. He angled himself and hit Ichigo's g-spot dead on.

Ichigo screamed Renji's name and his entire body tensed up as he came violently, shooting cum across both their stomachs and chests.

The scream alone sent Renji over the edge with a loud moan as he emptied his load in him. He thrust in him a few more times, milking the last drop before he pulled out.

Ichigo let go of Renji's neck and fell bonelessly back on his bed, panting heavily. "Oh my god…" he breathed.

"Told ya," was all Renji said as he laid down next to him.

Ichigo hesitated, feeling the sticky substance drying on his cooling skin. "Is it normal to come that fast?" he asked.

"For it being your first time, yeah," Renji replied with a smile before kissing him.

"I meant for you."

Renji paused, looking at him, then cracked up. "All things considered, that wasn't exactly 'fast,' yanno," he retorted with smirk. "'Sides, your 'scared little virgin' face kept me turned on enough."

Ichigo backhanded him in the side. "I wasn't fuckin' scared," he muttered, rolling over, facing his back to Renji.

The redhead snickered. "Right – you were the bravest little virgin the world has ever seen," he teased, spooning his body around him.

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

E•N•D

* * *

Word count: 1300 exactly 8D 


End file.
